luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
D-1: Cold Case
Mission "D-1: Cold Case"' '''is the first mission in the [[Secret Mine|''Secret Mine]]'' in Luigi's Mansion 2. Luigi must search for E. Gadd's Toad assistant in the Chalet, however he is not there. When Luigi finds Toad, they both tumble down into the mine and must climb their way back to the top. battling two Hiders in the Chalet]] Mission Blurb "''I can't seem to get a hold of my Toad assistant at the Chalet. He's probably napping in front of the Fireplace again. It's so hard to find good help these days!" Starting Dialogue "Son, I hope you like snow, because your next destination is the top of a snowy mountain. A secret mining operation was started up there while back, but it's been abandoned since. Apparently the minerals in the mountain - especially the crystals - have unusual properties. Anyhoo, the next Dark Moon piece is somewhere in this location. But the signal picked up by the Parascope is unstable because of the terrible whether. Luckily, I already have a Toad assistant there doing research. What are the odds, eh?! Actually, they're one in 734,958, but that's not important right now. The Toad may have seen where the Dark Moon piece landed, but he's not responding to my calls! He's probably in the Chalet, napping in front of the fireplace. I'll pixelate you nearby. Find him, and bring him back here so we can talk to him. In the meantime, I'll keep scanning the area with the Parascope, looking for out Dark Moon piece. Though the harsh weather will make it tough to find anything. You ready, son? Here we go!" Mission Goals Overall Goal * The Toad assistant assigned to the Secret Mine is not answering E. Gadd's calls. Find him, and bring him back using the Pixelator Screen in the Chalet. Other Goals * Meet with the Toad in the Chalet. * Look for the missing Toad. * Send the Toad to the Bunker. Story Luigi is pixelated to the Chalet Approach and must make his way up the trail to the Chalet. As he comes to the cottage a ghost will draw a happy face in the window. When Luigi enters the Chalet, he'll fight two Hiders and a Sneaker. After finding no trace of the Toad, he'll be forced into the Smokehouse. E. Gadd will then call to say: "No sign of the Toad, eh? He'd better not be fishing in that Fishing Hut out back. I'm not paying him to catch fish. Well, unless they're some kind of freaky ghost fish! Boy wouldn't that be something?" Luigi must now wait for the furnace to light, and upon approaching it, a Greenie will appear, and after defeating that one, another with coal will appear. Now Luigi can take a piece of coal and light it on fire. He then can use it to melt the ice around the room. This allows him to progress forward to the Ice Lake, where he'll be able to see King Boo fly off into the distance. He'll also find the Fishing Hut, which has a missing door. Reveal the door, and progress forward. After revealing and freeing Toad from the painting, his thanks for Luigi overwhelms the ground, and they both go tumbling to the mines. E. Gadd will attempt a call: "L__gi! Are y_u all right? You're los__g rec_ption. Are you undergr__nd? C__miny! You pro__bly fell int_ t__ old mine. T___ place is extra___ly da__erous! Be ca__ful. T__re's an old elevate_r that sh__ld take __u back t_ ___ Chalet. That's th_ on_y way out! Good l__k!" Now Under the Ice, Luigi must take the Toad back to the Chalet. Use the air geysers to climb the room, and go through the door to the left. Once inside the Terminal, go left to the Airway. Toad will say "Gah! The zip line can't be activated from this side! Luigi! Look over there! That's the elevator we need to reach! We'll need to find another way to get over there." Shoot Toad to the weight ext to where Luigi is, and use the key to go to the Prospector's Crossing. Shoot Toad across the ice, and then go across yourself. After entering the Drift Hall, go right and uncover the treasure chest for a key. Use the key to enter the Basin, and defeat the three Sneakers within. Go forward to the Airway, and pull the rope of the bridge. Cross over the one functioning rope, and pull the other rope at the other side. Get Toad, and go up the elevator to the Chalet. Send Toad back to the Bunker, and E. Gadd will call and say:"You had me worried for a minute there, son. Though I'd have to go looking for the both of you myself! The Toad assistant made it back safe and sound. I'll bring you back too. Hold on a sec." Luigi then ends the mission. After Mission Dialogue "Welcome back, Luigi. You did good. The Poltergust 5000 must be about to burst with all the treasures and ghosts you found in the mine!" "The Toad's a bit spooked, but he'll be OK, I think... He hasn't seen the Dark Moon piece, but he told me the ghosts - Boos especially - have been very active. He mentioned that you both heard some crazy laughter coming from the bottom of the mine. That doesn't sound good. And, like the other Toads, he brought back a snapshot from the tridimensional security camera. I'll process it posthaste!" Videos Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Secret Mine Category:Secret Mine Missions Category:D-1: Cold Case